parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver and Fievel Rescue Rangers (Season 2)
Season 2 is the second season of ''Oliver and Fievel Rescue Rangers'' planned to be made by 1701Movies. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Chip - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Dale - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Gadget Hackwrench - Marie (The Aristocats) * Monterey Jack - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) * Zipper - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Fat Cat - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Mepps - T.R. Chula (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Snout - Warren T Rat (An American Tail) * Wart - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Mole - One Eyed (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Professor Norton Nimnul - Clayton (Tarzan) * Aldrin Klordane - Jafar (Aladdin) * Clyde Cosgrove - Himself * Kismet - Herself * Mr. Gribbish - Himself * Sir Colby - Himself * Sewernose De Bergerac - Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Euripides - Himself * Voltaire - Himself * Captain Finn - Himself * All Hands - ??? * Nemo - ??? * Barnacle Bill - Himself * Stormy - Himself * Rat Capone - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Sugar Ray Lizard - Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH) * Arnold Mousenegger - (The Great Mouse Detective) * Foxglove - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Midge - Herself * Mrs. Sweeney - Herself * Todd - Himself * Jack and Nickles - Themselves * Mouseo - Himself Episodes: # To the Rescue Part 1 # To the Rescue Part 2 # To the Rescue Part 3 # To the Rescue Part 4 # To the Rescue Part 5 # A Lad in a Lamp # The Luck Stops Here # Battle of the Bulge # Ghost of a Chance # An Elephant Never Suspects # Fake Me to Your Leader # Last Train to Cashville # A Case of Stage Blight # The Case of the Cola Cult # Robocat # Does Pavlov Ring a Bell? # A Creep in the Deep # Sid's Science Project # The Last Leprechaun # Love is a Many Splintered Thing # Song of the Night N Fievel # Double O' Mouse # Marie Goes Hawaiian # Short Order Crooks # Mind Your Cheese and Q's # Out of Scale # Dirty Rotten Diapers # Good Times, Bat Times # Pie in the Sky # Le Purr-Fect Crime # When You Fish Upon a Star # The Pied Piper Power Play # Gorilla My Dreams # The S.S. Drainpipe Gallery: Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Chip Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3467.jpg|Fievel Mouskewitz as Dale Marie-0.jpg|Marie as Gadget Hackwrwench Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat as Monterey Jack Flounder.jpg|Flounder as Zipper Cat R. Waul in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Fat Cat Chula the Tarantula in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Chula as Mepps Warren T. Rat.jpg|Warren T Rat as Snout Kaa.png|Kaa as Wart OneEyeCard.jpg|One Eyed as Mole Clayton 2.jpg|Clayton as Professor Nimnul Aladdin076.jpg|Aladdin as Donald Drake Trusty in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Trusty as Plato Kuzco in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Kuzco as Officer Kirby Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove-0.jpg|Kronk as Officer Muldoon Pacha.jpg|Pacha as Sergeant Spinelli Chicha in The Emperor's New Groove 2 Kronk's New Groove.jpg|Chicha as Sally Pluto 20.png|Pluto as Frenchie NEWRedCat.png|Red as the Genie Clyde Cosgrove.jpg|Clyde Cosgrove as Himself Kismet.png|Kismet as Herself Mr. Gribbish.png|Mr. Gribbish as Himself Sir Colby.jpg|Sir Colby as Himself Tantor-(Tarzan).jpg|Tantor as Captain Colonel Dumboicanflydi.jpg|Dumbo as Elliott Boo Boo Bear in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Boo Boo Bear as Ting-a-Ling 3086438-floral+rugg.jpg|Floral Rugg as Ming-Ting Stan Blather.jpg|Stan Blather as Himself Captain-gutt-peter-dinklage-in-ice-age-continental.jpg|Captain Gutt as Sewernose de Bergerac Euripides.jpg|Euripides as Himself Voltaire.jpg|Voltaire as Himself Hiram.jpg|Hiram as Himself Belson.png|Belson as Wexler Professor Oak (TV Series).jpg|Professor Oak as Dr. Crockery Luna-1.jpg|Luna as Herself Elliott.jpg|Elliott as Steggy Captain Finn.jpg|Captain Finn as Himself Barnacle Bill.jpg|Barnacle Bill as Himself Sid in Toy Story Animated StoryBook.jpg|Sid Phillips as Normie Stormy.jpg|Stormy as Himself Desire.jpg|Desiree D'Allure as Herself Chief McBrusque-0.jpg|Chief McBrusque as Erol Scuttlebutt.jpg|Scuttlebutt as Muscles The Greatest Spy in the World.png|The Greatest Spy in the World as Himself Spy Rats.jpg|Spy Rats as Themselves Isis.png|Isis as Lahwhinie Sylvester in Space Jam.jpg|Sylvester as Shaka Baka Tweety Bird.png|Tweety Bird as Hubba Hubba Spud & Fry.jpg|Spud and Fry as Themselves Ma-0.jpg|Ma as Herself Tootie fairlyoddparents.png|Tootie as Buffy Ratzkwatzki Monrovia and Pomona.jpg|Monrovia and Pomona as Themselves Baby Thaddeus.jpg|Baby Thaddeus as Himself Olivia-The-Great-Mouse-Detective-5.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Foxglove Gtbt125.jpg|Winifred as Herself Prince-john4.gif|Prince John as Bud Sir Hiss.jpeg|Sir Hiss as Lou Midge.jpg|Midge as Herself Mouseo.jpg|Mouseo as Himself Danger Mouse.jpg|Danger Mouse as The Red Badger of Courage Jenner.jpg|Jenner as Rat Capone Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-4926 zpsg5py6xzk.jpg|Sullivan as Sugar Ray Lizard Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as Arnold Mousenegger Category:1701Movies Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Category:Seasons